Secret Love
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: My first Fic . Its about Pit n' Pally. A silly game of truth or dare turned into something more complicated than Pit had hoped for and Viridi is playing matchmaker


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm baffled hof complicated it is to upload something XD. I've been a fan of this pairing since the game came out.**

**I'd appericate reviews and also critism, so that i know what to do better next time~**

Pit was sitting on the edge of skyworlds island, his gaze lost on the setting sun.  
>'If my dearest friends hadn't come up with this idea, I wouldn't sit here, worrying my wings off.' He thought grimly. They were finally able to meet up again; their though schedule didn't let them do it that often. So after everyone told the recently happened things, they decided on a silly game of 'truth or dare' to pass the time.<br>_*Thyra had truth-ed Pit and asked him if he were in love. The angel shamefully replied he'd be. After everybody's prodding, he admitted to have fallen in love with Lady Palutena. The others were shocked, because it was forbidden by the angel's code of conduct to fall in love with the god one was serving. (Or with any god for that matter). The punishment was severe; imprisonment often the better outcome. The angels would be banned from sky world forever and often killed on the spot. (Or their wings were being ripped off gruesomely in public). It resulted always in an one sided love. Thyra told the latter Pit, who knew all too well. The group had seen an public execution once; not a sight to behold. Pit himself was starting to loose his hopes, but Sparrow told him to go and tell lady Palutena his feelings. Pit was horrified at first, but after long persuading, (which included Thyra telling him she'd never do that) he set his mind and went for the search for his patron goddess.*_  
>Pit had searched all over sky world, with no avail. She was nowhere to be found. So he seated himself onto this edge, where he still is now.<p>

- The goddess' kitchen, some time earlier -

Palutena had invited Viridi and Phosphora for an afternoon tea over. The goddesses were discussing many different topics; one of which was men. The nature goddess had asked the goddess of light if there was any special someone in her heart - or field of vision, for that matter. Palutena, being a honest person, told them that she may have a 'tiny crush on an Angel that can't fly.' Phosphora dropped her plate in shock, whereas Viridi only muttered 'thought so'. She looked up again with a teasing grin and said "You should tell the dork, don't you think? I bet you would be the most romantic couple out there." Palutena her cheeks flushed red, as she replied with a mutter that it was against the role of a goddess to fall in love with her captain. "I bet he would think I'm crazy..."  
>Viridi slapped her face.<br>"You are such a moron. Really. Trust me; that idiot is head over heels for you" Palutena sniffed.  
>"You think?"<br>"I think. And now go, for goddess sake!" After Palutena was gone, Phosphora remarked. "That was awfully nice of you." Viridi looked at her commander. "Oh, shut up."

- outside again -

Pit meanwhile was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Palutena approaching. He only took notice of her after she had seated herself near him. He didn't say a word though; his gaze was fixed on the sky. She followed it, and after a moment of hesitation, gently wrapped her fingers around his. He looked so serene and calm - not something often happening to the always so upbeat Angel - that Palutena lost her breath for an moment. In times like these did she notice that Pit wasn't exactly a kid anymore. (Despite his childish appearance and behavior). She whispered his name; afraid of breaking this mystical silence.  
>"...Pit?...What are you doing?"<br>"Huh?" He looked surprised at her, not expecting this question. "I'm, uh, looking at the sundown. Isn't it beautiful?" She nodded.  
>"Yes, but you're avoiding my question. What are you doing, or thinking rather? It's not like you, to look like this."<br>Pit looked embarrassed away from Palutena her face, trying to sort his thoughts. His deepest concern was that she'll... He took a quick glance at the face of his patron goddess, and if she was getting irritated. One of the things he loved the most were her beautiful emerald green eyes. Every time Pit looked into them, he saw so many emotions swirl; like a whirlpool they emerged and drowned. The angel took together all of his willpower and complimented Palutena her eyes. (Those were his most present thoughts after all). Her eyes widened in surprise at his out-of-line question, taking her aback. She blushed brightly, asking him. "How did you mean that?"  
>"As I said it. I meant it like that. Your eyes are beautiful, just as you are. " Pit looked away again, his secret out. He held his hand to his mouth, looking wearily at her, awaiting to be blown into bits and pieces.<br>Palutena was still shell-shocked. 'So he thinks I have pretty eyes? And a good looking figure?' With a sly smirk she added 'well, he doesn't looks so bad himself...' She looked at him, noticing his shaking shoulders and Viridi her words echoed trough her mind *that idiot is head over heels for you*.  
>Her smirk turned into a gentle smile. 'So he really does love me...' Palutena leaned in closer to the angel. 'I know what to do now.'<br>'I'm an idiot!' Pit thought to himself. 'Well, at least it's out now.' He heard shuffling near him, so he closed his eyes, all the persuading of his friends gone. Images came to his mind, of charred wings and battered bodies; and of gods laughing. 'That's it..." he thought - only to be met by something soft. Pit opened his eyes in surprise, coming face to face with lady Palutena, who was indeed kissing him softly. After what felt like an eternity, the kiss was broken.  
>"...what?..." Pit had a questioning look on his face. Palutena put a finger on his lips and only shook her head slowly. She leaned in closer and whispered: "I love you." Pits eyes widened; leaning in, he kissed Palutena instinctively on the lips; tasting her sweetness. After that, the angel leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered hoarsely: "I love you too."<br>The light goddess stroke his head slowly, the sun illuminating the two of them; casting their shadows on the temple ground. They stayed like that until the sky turned deep purple. Then, the goddess spoke, her voice low, as to not disturb any unwanted onlookers; her eyes sparkling a vivid green in the twilight.  
>"We cannot tell anyone about this, Pit. If we do; I fear the worst for you" he raised his head slowly; his eyes also sparkling. "..."<br>"Though, for you," their gaze met "I'd even would become a mortal."


End file.
